narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Awakening: The Untold Tale of Diamond And Sound
The Clash! Yuka Yokai stopped to rest on the side of a mountain when he spotted something in the distance, a shinobi or perhaps a team of them so, not wanting to get involved, he hid and wanted for them to pass. Ayame who was passing by the mountain, sensed a Shinobi's chakra, she quickly rushed towards the origin of the chakra. Hopeing whoever it is, is a novice sensory type, Yuka supressed his chakra to the best of his ability and uses a little chakra to set pits around him as traps as well as leaving two escape routes should he need them then waits. " This idiot is trying to suppress his chakra and yet is stupid enough to release his chakra and scatter it around to confuse me, but I am not falling for that", said Ayame as she rushed towards the whereabouts of the real Yuka. Knowing the unknown shinobi is close, Yuka grabs a handful of Kunai and get's ready to attack at a moment's notice, calming his mind and focusing on the here and now so there are no distractions or limitations imposed by lack of self control. " Should I approach that shinobi unprepared? No, that's not an option!" said Ayame as she pulled out her metal fans and slowly walked towards the Shinobi. Soon, she was about a distance of not more than ten meters away from the Shinobi. " Come out and show yourself!" Ayame shouted. Yuka thought to himself "Not bloodly likely." And as a trick, Yuka channeled most of his chakra to nearby area to that where it would be agitated and release his the suppressed chakra so it can flow normally to make his opponent believe that he was a clone and the agitated chakra was him. " Body flicker technique, did he flickered himself there and left a clone behind?" thought Ayame to herself as she threw some kunai's towards both the place from where the chakra was being released. Having thought of this eventuality, Yuka threw an equal number of kunai at the kunai coming at him and feighted infjusing them with chakra while actually setting off another trap, sending chakra infused shuriken at the incoming kunai from the other chakra position, knocking away both sets of kunai and sending the shuriken straight at the unknown enemy. Ayame saw the chakra infused shurikens coming towards her, she send some kunai's towards the shurikens in spite of knowing they will be out matched by the chakra infused shurikens. Ayame smirked as she absorbed the sound natured chakra from the shurikens and hence gained access to the kekkei genkai, soon her kunai's deflected the shurikens and Ayame began walking towards the mysterious shinobi. Annoyed at fighting yet another chakra absorpsion type shinobi, he has his chakra in the area his opponent was going to flicker with intense agitation and split it up into four, sending them to seperate locations within his range, making them flicker as if a jutsu is about to be used and used his own chakra to summon a clone which disappeared underground, coming up six feet behind her and attacked with a paper bombs attached to kunai. Ayame covers herself with the Adamantium Armor, adamantium being the strongest, hardest and the most durable metal on planet protected her from the paper bomb. While on the other hand, she inhaled chakra around her which not only rejuvenated her but also further increased her strength. Yuka felt a bit weakened after his chakra was absorbed but realized that chakra absorbers must have a limitation and forcing them to reach or surpass that can mean he has a chance of winning. As hiding against this opponent is really not an option, he emerged and surrounded her with sound clones, making sure to keep his hand signs hidden. Together, the clones and Yuka used the Sound Release: Sonic Screech jutsu. Ayame performed the seals and used Water Release: Water Encampment Wall surrounding her self with water and the same time tried to flood her opponent. Dodging the attack by getting to higher ground, Yuka and the clones summon twelve Vampire Bats each for a grand total of 96 bats which surround her. The clones surround her once again and all together, they use the Sound Release: Siren's Song to trap her in Genjutsu. "Whoa, whoa surrounding me?" said Ayame as she slammed her hands on the ground and used Lightning Release: Spider Web electrocuting and destroying all clones and then slowly progressing towards the real Yuka. "Damn, the genjutsu... I am about to get trapped" said Ayame as she stopped the flow of her own chakra thereby rendering the genjutsu useless. Grinning, Yuka uses the Siren's Song again while maintaining his distance and while she keeps her chakra from flowing, he sent a barrage of paper bombs wrapped around kunai and several chakra infused shuriken then used the Siren's Song again. Ayame smirked as she was struck by kunai and the chakra infused shuriken, soon she shattered into pieces as she does so, numerous diamond shards are released from her body which attacks Yuka. Quickly shifting the course of the shuriken, they searched for the real Ayame while Yuka uses the sonic screech jutsu to shatter the shards coming at him into little pieces and jumped out of the way of those little pieces. Yuka then uses the Sound Release: Echo Location to find her. "I must say, that your fighting style is unique and I haven't seen anything like this before in my life but I have got my own tricks too!" said Ayame as she appeared behind Yuka holding the Sage Seal as she releases her seal five more diamond droids appeared, the diamondroids then transformed their left hand into a long blade and their right hand into a spiked mace and began marching towards Yuka. "Maybe so but I am a sound ninja and sound shatters diamond so using it against me is a bad idea." Yuka proceeds to use the Sonic Sceech again in the direction of the diamond clones, shattering them before they could dodge. Summoning his bat familiars, Yuka takes off for a more flat location. "Nice, not bad. But, ..." said Ayame as her diamond droids repaired themselves with the aid of Ayame's chakra and continued their assault. "Right the bats!" Ayame added as she and her clones used Lightning Release: Thunderbolt hence forcing the bat's to retreat back to their world and later bombarding Yuka. "Yuka, I can repair my clones if they are injured or completely rebuild them if they are shattered with my chakra, of course it cost quite an amount of chakra but it's not my chakra that I am using as of now, its your chakra! You like out numbering me right? Then how about this" Ayame said as she created 500 clones of herself. Each one having the same power as her. Unlike the parent version the clones are not only capable of changing their hands into sharp blades of diamonds but also they can manipulate the atomic structure of their physiology at will, allowing him to form their limbs into diamond weapons, however they can control all crystals, regardless of it being part of their biological structure or not. They can fire crystal shards sequentially out of their hands. As, the new 500 hundred clones began bombarding Yuka, Ayame and her five diamond droids (which were created earlier) prepared seals for a new technique. Smiling, he used his summoning technique again, this time summoning the max of fifty bats. One grabs him and tossing him into the air then he uses a clone technique to create 49 clones. Him and the clones are grabbed by a random bat then the bats do a sort of shuffle to confuse her and take off in different directions, all just using a different way to go to the same place. The droids fired crystal shards sequentially out of their hands in every direction thereby trying destroying every clone created Yuka, while Ayame and her five clones disappeared. Being skilled in ariel movements, the bats easily dodged the attack and continued on normally whole the clones and Yuka focused on recovering his chakra and did a secret jutsu. Ayame, rushed towards Yuka and the bats then using her full speed she made her chakra act like thrusters and jumped high in sky, suddenly appeared before Yuka, for she was gliding and used Diamond Release: Diamond Prison on Yuka. Not wanting to test the prisions's power, he simply formed the release sign and with a smile said "Release!" making the clone disappear into cloud of smoke and unleashing a cloud of mist. The bat carrying him got away before the prision could ensnare it by using a little of it's chakra. Ayame could no long fly up in the air and began loosing her ground, as she crashed into the ground she turned out to be a clone. Suddenly all of the clones, disappeared from the battle field. Ayame stood on the battle field perfect as if nothing had happened. " I am waiting for you to come down, no more clones, no more bats nothing just you and me. Fight me like a real man, if you are one" commented Ayame. Suddenly, all the bats stopped and faced her then all at once they laughed and said "I am a man but one who is skilled at evading attack and detection, from preventing enemies from using my weakness against me and generally annoying them which gives me such great pleasure! Anyways, follow me if you wish to fight more as this mountain is not a good battlefiel." "I don't trust you enough. However, can you guarantee that there are no traps in this place you're taking me to? if so then I would gladly follow you!" Again as one they said "Yes, I only use traps under circumstances like today however, in a area like where we are headed, they are worthless almost and not part of my usual strategy." "Alright then, lets get going! Wait, you have a name?" Grinning, the clones and bats headed off in the same direction though far enough apart to prevent all but a very wide spread attack from hitting them all incase of a surprise attack. They headed to a Plain a few miles away. As they began walking another Ayame appeared before Yuka, surprising him. While the real Ayame used Diamond Release: Spike Technique creating two rings of diamond around the target, and then forming spikes within the rings, pointing at the said target, preventing them from making any sudden movements. "Any movement made by the target would activate the technique which would cause the spikes from one of the ring to be released in the form of projectiles which would bombard the target and the spikes from other spikes would simply extend and pierce the target hence resulting in death." said Ayame as she explained her technique. "You see, I never trusted you in the first place!" "And yet you think I am such a fool that I would trust you, someone who came and attacked me out of nowhere for no reason whatsoever? This is just one of several clones and your inability to get past that will prevent you from ever beating me otherwise, I would likely be at your mercy. Well, good luck finding the real me!" With that, the clone disappeared in smoke and the bat returns home. " I guess you aren't the one, with that cleared I have no interest in you. Finding you or fighting you doesn't matter anymore. Let's hope to meet again in future, that is if you live long enough!" said Ayame as she began walking away. Before she could get far he called out "Why is it you went after me in the first place and so willing to follow me just to trap me like you did? My conclusion is that your after someone and they have a powerful chakra or at least a lot of it such as I do." With that he and his clones appeared while being carried by clones to face her but took out their hands and kept it in her sight. "Yes, indeed but why should I tell you? How about this, lets make a deal I will tell you my true motive if you manage to defeat me?" Ayame said as she gave Yuka a horrifying look. "Very well, I will continue with my strategy as normal but I urge you to be caughtious, some of my jutsu are dangerous at the their weakest and deadly at best and nothing will be as it seems." With that he lands in the chosen battlefield and places his hands back in his coat, doing a series of handsigns and waits. "Let me tell you something, while fighting you till now I was only utilizing 45 percent of my actual prowess. Now, I shall show you my true power" Said Ayame as she released her extensively huge and dense chakra, alongside her killing intent which Yuka could feel and she wasn't certainly unaffected by it. Ayame took out her metal fans and covered them with chakra, within in an instant she disappeared from Yuka's sight, before even Yuka could notice Ayame slashed Yuka into two parts. As surprise came over his face, the clone disappeared into a puff of smoke, unleashing a burst of sound even a banshee would find frightening. Clones of Yuka surrounded the area, facing each other and used Sound Release: Sonic Screech at the middle of their circle to deafen his opponent. The Ayame the screech hit was a Genjutsu, and the real Ayame was seen several meters away from the illusion undoing the seals for the genjutsu. "Well played!" Coming up behind her from below, Yuka used Sonic Chakra Fist and punches her in the back, sending her flying several feet and when she landed he said "Thanks, that is one of many tricks I have up my sleeve." To Yuka's surprise, Ayame was fine. She didn't even have a single scratch on her body. "I must say, I am impressed kid. You almost got me there, now I guess you are not able to comprehend how am I still alive in spite of being hit with that troublesome jutsu of yours, are you? Let me explain, before you appeared out of now where and punched me I sensed your chakra, you do remember I am a sensor, don't you? So, on sensing I tried to cover my entire body with my Adamantium Armor enhanced with diamond spikes but thanks to your speed I was only able to cover my upper half of the body with the armor and then you sent be several feet's away, also my armor is the reason behind the pain in your hand. You should never try to punch a double armor, now should you?" explained Ayame. "You've impressed me enough kid, enough with the fighting now!" she added. Yuka laughed when she called him kid, her a girl barley out of childhood. "I should say I am fourty years old." With that, he released the clones and banished the bats. Since I have impressed you, tell me about your mission and I may be able to help point you in the right direction." "You see, that a S-ranked criminal named Kenmei Uchiha, has not only escaped from us the Sunagakure but before escaping he killed our Kazekage, my brother Koakuma. I doubt he could pull this much on his own, we suspect that there was another shinobi who helped him and judging from his chakra natured which I sensed on that night I thought it was you. I must say your and his chakra are similar to each other, which is why I was trying to capture you!" Not saying anything for several moments he then said "I see. I am sincerly sorry for your loss and hope you manage to caught him as well as his accomplise." As he turned around and started walking to the other side of the plain, he stopped and said "I caught a glimse of someone with a Sharingan heading South East, if you hurry you can catch him." Before she could do or say anything, a clone snuke up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making some of his chakra flow into her. "That should be about what you used and a little more." "Thank you for your kindness, I will pay you back once I get that moron. See you later, shinobi" said Ayame as she flickered away. Trivia * This fight uses this song as its theme. Category:Roleplays